


Ow!

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Be gentle, darling.





	Ow!

“Be gentle, darling.”

 

“I’ll try.”

 

“Ow!”

 

“Sorry!”

 

Alec looked down at the ring stuck on Magnus’ hand. They’d tried soaking it in ice water, greasing it up, and now he’s tried his best to yank it off. Nothing was working.

 

“Magnus…you did try to magic it off, right?”

 

Magnus blinked at him, then looked down at his hand.

 

“As a matter of fact…I didn’t.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Comments warm my little goblin heart.


End file.
